


In a Heartbeat: FiddsFord Addition

by KittyKatBella



Category: Gravity Falls, In a Heartbeat (Short Film)
Genre: In a Heartbeat film, M/M, Parody Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-07-31
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:17:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatBella/pseuds/KittyKatBella
Summary: Based off of the short film In a Heartbeat.When Fiddleford's heart pops out of his chest to chase after the boy of his dreams, he must catch it before it outs him to the entire school.





	In a Heartbeat: FiddsFord Addition

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler alert: He does not catch the heart before it outs him to the entire school.

Fiddleford approached the school running. He turned around, gasped in panic, and quickly jumped into a nearby bush. Just as he was out of sight, Stan and Ford walked past. Ford was reading as he walked, one hand holding the book and the other holding an apple. Stan was talking, although it didn't seem like his brother was paying any attention.

Fiddleford moved from his hiding spot to peak behind a low tree branch at the twins. Ford was absentmindedly tossing the apple up and down, catching it every time in his six-fingered hand. A love-struck smile appeared on Fiddleford's face as he watched. He made to climb over the branch, only to hit his head loudly on the branch above it.

He quickly hid behind the tree trunk, his heart hammering in his chest. Ford spun around, hearing the noise. Stan, however, had kept walking forward. Fiddleford covered his chest with his hands, muffling the sound of his heart.

"Hey Sixer, you comin'?" Stan called.

"Uh... yeah," Ford nodded, walking after his brother. "Just... thought I heard something."

Fiddleford sighed in relief as they continued towards the school.

"Hey, I'm gonna go on ahead," Stan spoke. "You catch up, nerd!"

Stan ran towards the school, meeting Bella at the entrance. When Fiddleford moved his hands away from his chest, his heart burst out and flew a foot in front of him, in the direction of Ford. His heart panted excitedly, and Fiddleford watched in panic. His heart tried to pull him towards the other boy, but he pulled back.

"No, _no!_ " He hissed, trying to stay quiet. Eventually his heart let go, and Fiddleford was suddenly flung back against another tree branch. The heart shot forward, knocking away the apple and landing in Ford's hand. The boy didn't seem to notice, and kept tossing the heart up and down as he read.

"Oh no oh no oh no!" Fiddleford panicked quietly, falling out of the tree and hurrying over. He silently tried to grab the heart without being seen. Ford tried to take a bite of what he thought was the apple, and when Fiddleford quickly tried to grab his heart, he accidentally took hold of Ford's hand instead.

"What the-?" Ford looked in surprise at their hands before looking up at the other boy. "Fidds?"

The southerner yelped and pulled his hand back.

"S-sorry!" He cried, folding his arms by his sides. "A-Ah was just, uh-"

He cut himself off when he saw his heart pop out of Ford's book and quickly lunged for it. The heart jumped away and Fiddleford chased it around Ford. When he was finally able to catch it, his face was inches from Ford's and the two of them were tangled together. Fiddleford jumped away into a nearby trash can, leaving Ford standing in shock as other students walked past.

"M-Morning," Ford greeted with a small wave. He looked in confusion at the trash can that Fiddleford had just disappeared into. He jumped as the bell rung and he turned back to the school, walking off.

Fiddleford's heart peaked out of the top of the can. The boy looked out at Ford, clearly still traumatized. His heart tried again to pull him towards his crush, and with nothing to push or pull against this time, Fiddleford was dragged out of the trash can and towards the school.

Just before they crashed into Ford, Fiddleford swerved to the side and into the grass. His heart, however, was determined to reach the other boy and turned back around. Just when Fiddleford thought they were about to collide and squeezed his eyes shut, he slipped on a rock, and him and his heart went flying over Ford. They landed on the sidewalk on the other side. Fiddleford groaned, but looked around in panic as he realized that his heart had escaped yet again. He looked up just as it followed Ford into the school building.

"Shoot!" He yelped, jumping up and scrambling up the stairs. He gasped upon entering the school and seeing Ford on the floor with Fiddleford's heart rubbing against his face. Fiddleford attempted once again to grab his heart, with jumped away in distress. 

He was finally able to grab the heart's hand and drag it away. The heart desperately tried to reach for Ford and was able to cling to the boy's finger. Ford looked first at the heart then up at Fiddleford in surprise. The southerner stood still and looked away in embarrassment.

"Fiddleford, what-?"

"Ford, I-I-" Fiddleford was rendered speechless. Ford looked around nervously as other students surrounded them and started murmuring. Stan and Bella stood to the side, frowning slightly at the scene. 

Fiddleford finally noticed what was happening and became frightened by the attention. He looked at his heart, which was beginning to crack, and then over at Ford. His crush finally met his gaze and looked away embarrassedly. Fiddleford felt as though he would cry, and finally pulled his heart away, cracking it in two.

He ran out of the school with the half, leaving Ford on the floor staring after him, holding the other half of Fiddleford's heart.

\-----

The heart-broken southerner was sitting against a tree outside. Bella sat beside him, rubbing his arm comfortingly. Fiddleford looked at the half heart cupped in his hands and folded his hands over it. Tears ran down his face as he leaned his head back against the tree trunk.

"How could Ah be so dumb?" He whispered.

"I'm sorry, Fidds," Bella murmured. She spotted Ford standing nearby and met his eyes, seeing shame and sorry in then. "I... need to use the bathroom. Real quick. Will you be ok?" Fiddleford nodded and Bella slowly stood up, walking away past Ford. "Hurt him and I hurt you, got it?"

Ford nodded and began to approach Fiddleford, who spotted him and looked away in a panic. He kept his hands around the heart half as he wiped his face off on his sleeve. The other boy reached out for Fiddleford's hands, but he pulled away.

"Fidds..."

Fiddleford looked up at him and shakily held out his hands, opening them to reveal the broken heart. Ford set the other half next to it and held Fiddleford's hands together, bringing the heart back to life in one piece.

Fiddleford's heart grinned and floated up next to the boy's face. He sadly looked down, not noticing Ford slowly sitting beside him and smiling. Fiddleford and his heart looked at him in shock. The heart beamed widely and Fiddleford looked away again before smiling over at Ford.

Both boys grinned at each other as their hearts glowed happily before joining together.


End file.
